


Home Run

by happyinthesilence



Series: Batter up [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Chuck Hansen, Jock Straps, M/M, Top Raleigh Becket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Chuck finally make it home, and finish what they started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Raleigh could not believe this was his life as he looked at the man spread out in front of him. Chuck was still in his uniform pants with his soft white tee shirt. He had slipped his cleats off at the front door before heading straight for the bed.

Now he was sprawled out in his uniform on Raleigh’s bed and it was more than he could handle. Raleigh had imagined this so many times and yet here he was frozen at the foot of the bed, just staring. Chuck just smirked and rolled slightly to grab something off the floor by the bed. As he rolled back, he settled the baseball cap onto his head and whispered “C’mon mate, _wreck me_.”

That was all Raleigh needed to get him moving. He climbed onto the bed with his knees slipping to the side of Chuck’s hips so he could lean over him. His forehead butted against the rim of the hat but he just pushed it further up Chuck’s head as his lips dusted across Chuck’s freckled cheeks. Chuck hummed in contentment when Raleigh followed the line of them marching down his jaw and along his neck. He worked his way across the skin above the collar of his shirt, stopping to nose gently at the hollow of Chuck’s throat, before sucking gently at the pulse he found there.

When Raleigh finally made his way back up to Chuck’s face he slid his lips gently across Chuck’s, less of a kiss and more just breathing the same air for a moment. What surprised him was Chuck’s patience during all of this. Normally by this point Chuck would have flipped them over and hed three fingers buried inside him, but when he looked up Chuck was just staring at him through half-lidded eyes. Raleigh’s heart stammered when he realized Chuck really meant it, he was giving Raleigh the control.

Raleigh smiled and then leaned back, sitting in Chuck’s lap. He could feel Chuck’s erection nestled firmly between his cheeks as he slowly slid Chuck’s t-shirt out of his pants and began gliding it up his abdomen. Raleigh slowly scooted his hips back, Chuck hips bucking at the sensation, so that he could lick along the waistband of Chuck’s pants.

He nosed along the soft fur on Chuck’s stomach and he could still smell the come mixed with sweat and that smell that was simply Chuck. He groaned and buried his face in Chuck’s stomach. Chuck’s hand slid into his hair and Raleigh took a moment to just breathe him in before pushing the t-shirt higher and trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses up Chuck’s ribs.

He stopped once he had the shirt pushed under Chuck’s arms and began sucking on Chuck’s nipple. The hand in his hair tightened as Chuck moaned. Raleigh slid his free hand up to pinch Chuck’s other nipple as his bit down slightly on the one in his mouth. Chuck’s hips jerked hard against Raleigh’s stomach. Once Chuck had found the friction he needed he began greedily writhing against Raleigh’s rock hard abs.

Raleigh placed a hand on Chuck’s hips and pushed him firmly back against the bed. “Not even close.” He murmured against Chuck’s chest, glancing up to catch Chuck’s glare. He merely smiled and switched to nipping at the other nipple.

Raleigh finally sat back enough so the Chuck could lift up for him to pull the t-shirt off. Raleigh placed a kiss to his sternum and then shifted his focus, as Chuck laid back. Raleigh could just feel the tops of Chuck’s hip bones above the waistband of his pants and he mouthed at it as he slid the zipper down.

He looked up at Chuck through his lashes as he popped the button on Chuck’s pants open with his teeth. Chuck threw his head back with a groan, rubbing both hands across his face as he groaned out a “Fucking hell Rals.”

Raleigh laughed and began working the pants down his hips. Raleigh stepped back off the bed and pulled Chuck’s pants off completely. He looked over his boyfriend’s figure on the bed; head back, baseball cap practically falling off, white jockstrap barely containing his massive hard-on.

He reached out and squeezed both of Chuck’s ankles before running his hands up Chuck’s legs, stopping to work the muscles in Chuck’s massive thighs. He leaned down to kiss along Chuck’s inner thigh before biting down on the soft skin, causing Chuck to tightly tangle a fist into his hair pull back hard. Raleigh’s head tilted back at angle that almost hurt.

“You keep biting me and I promise you aren’t going to like my revenge.” Chuck muttered darkly.

“Or like it a whole hell of a lot.” Raleigh grinned. He had never been one for taking risks but Chuck brought a desperate need to push boundaries in him.

Chuck rolled his eyes, knowing that was an empty threat, and let go of Raleigh’s hair. Raleigh sat up and grabbed Chuck’s hips urging him to turn over.

“I’m leaving the jockstrap on ok?” he asked.

“I told ya, all you had to do was ask.” Chuck’s words were muffled slightly as he rearranged the pillows, shoving one under his hips. He slid his arms under his head and looked back over his shoulder at Raleigh.

Raleigh slid along his back to kiss him once more. The tangle of their tongues was hungry and the angle was awkward making things sloppy, but Raleigh would rank that among the best kisses of his life.

He pulled back with a smile and placed a kiss along Chuck’s shoulders. He grinned mischievously as he bit down gently on the skin there. Chuck just huffed in annoyance and wiggled his ass back against Raleigh’s aching cock.

“Get on with it mate.”

Raleigh realized he was still fully clothed, while Chuck was rubbing his perfectly framed, naked ass against him. So he sat back to pull off his own shirt and worked his jeans and boxer briefs down his hips.

When he was finally naked he reached over and picked up the baseball cap that had fallen to the side and was stuck between the pillows. The inside was damp with sweat as he slid it back on to Chuck’s head, the bill facing backwards so it wouldn’t fall off again.

“Now where was I?” he whispered as he ran his hands along Chuck’s broad shoulders.

“You were getting to the fucking me part now that we’re done playing dress up, you fucking drongo.” Raleigh laughed and reached over to the bedside table to pull out the lube and condoms. He sat the condoms down for later and flipped open the cap on the lube. Using one hand he gently pulled apart Chuck’s ass cheeks and dribbled the lube onto Chuck’s puckered hole.

Chuck’s hissed at the coldness and Raleigh dropped the lube to rub his rim in apology. He pressed his thumb against the hole with steady pressure until the tip sank in.

Chuck’s breath stuttered and Raleigh slid his thumb out to replace it with his middle finger. It slid in easily and the thought of being surrounded by that tight heat was almost too much for Raleigh. He had to reach down and grip himself tightly to stop from coming.

“God Chuck you are so fucking tight.” Chuck grunted and worked his hips back against Raleigh.

Raleigh grabbed the lube, adding more than probably necessary and started working in a second finger. This time he met with some resistance and had to massage the rim stretching Chuck open slowly. When he finally had two fingers in to the knuckle he began scissoring them open to stretch Chuck. When Chuck started rocking his hips back, fucking himself on Raleigh’s fingers, Raleigh added a third.

He worked his fingers deep, keeping a steady rhythm until he felt that tight bundle of nerves and pressed down. Chuck’s whole body jerked as Raleigh fingered his prostate. He had started gasping Raleigh’s name and clenching down hard on Raleigh’s fingers.

Raleigh sat back on his heels and slid his fingers out to open a condom and begin to roll it on.

“Hurry the fuck up! I need you in me know.” Chuck demanded as he worked his cock against the pillow.

“So fucking pushy.” Raleigh said as he lifted Chuck’s hips so that he was on his knees, ass up with his head buried in the pillow. Raleigh lined the head of his cock up with Chuck’s entrance and worked it inside. Chuck’s back bowed and he gasped deeply, Raleigh’s cock was bigger than three fingers and as much as he wanted it the sensation was overwhelming.

Raleigh leaned over him, slipping in deeper and whispered “Just breathe babe.” Against Chuck’s neck.

Raleigh slowly worked himself inside until he was all the way in and waited for Chuck. Chuck relaxed by degrees and Raleigh stroked up his back, over his shoulder, down his ribs, around to his stomach, until finally sliding the jockstrap to the side and his hand wrapped around Chuck’s dick.

His cock had softened some and Raleigh took the time to work Chuck back to hardness. He slid his hand from base to tip, curling his palm over the head with each stroke and soon Chuck was rocking his hips into Raleigh’s fist.

Raleigh leaned back and slid his hands under the jockstrap at each side of Chuck’s hips and began thrusting slowly into him. Chuck reached down to palm his own dick and worked his hips back to meet every thrust.

Raleigh tightened his fists on the strap and began yanking Chuck back against his cock, burying himself deeply with every thrust. He could tell Chuck was close by the frantic way he was slamming his ass back against Raleigh and the unsteady rhythm of his hand.

“Fuck Rals! So fucking close! Fuck me harder!” Chuck demanded and Raleigh leaned over him to place a hand on the back of his neck, pistoning his hips as fast and hard as he could. Chuck’s entire body stiffened and then he was coming.

Raleigh could feel Chuck’s muscles tightening rhythmically on him and Chuck was sobbing into the pillows before he collapsed against them. Raleigh fell forward onto his hands and kept pumping into Chuck. Each thrust was torturing Chuck’s over stimulated prostate, and he whimpered.

That noise was enough to push Raleigh over the edge. He buried himself deep as his orgasm rolled over him and his vision blurred for a moment.

When he could breathe again he was lying across Chuck’s back and he realized he was grinding his slowly waning erection inside of Chuck still. He stopped moving and turned his head to look at Chuck.

His face was red and sweat was rolling down his cheek from the rim of his hat. His eyes were closed and he was breathing like he had just pitched nine innings.

Raleigh reached up and brushed his fingers across Chuck’s cheek and his eyes fluttered open. For a moment Raleigh was lost in the hazel depths and then Chuck smiled.

Raleigh opened his mouth to say something, what he had no idea, probably something stupid like I love you; when he was saved by the bedroom door opening.

Chuck and Raleigh swung their heads to look at the intruder and Raleigh buried his face in Chuck’s neck with a groan when he saw who it was.

“So this is the boyfriend huh? Nice to meet you, although I have now seen more of you and my baby brother than I ever wanted to see.” The blonde at the door said with a smile.

“What the hell Yance? Have you heard of knocking?” Raleigh yelled.

“I did. Must have been too busy to hear me. Don’t worry I’ll wait outside.” Yancy smiled evilly and stepped back and started to close the door.

Raleigh look at Chuck who was staring bemusedly at the door and started to apologize when the door flew open again and Yancy poked his head back in. “I hope you used protection.” He said ducking quickly as Raleigh launched a pillow at the door.

“I am so sorry.” Raleigh said as he buried his head between Chuck’s shoulder blades.

“You know,” Chuck started after a moment of silence, “I don’t think I have ever met someone’s family while they were buried balls deep in my ass.”

Raleigh groaned as he realized he was still inside of Chuck. He pulled out slowly and rolled to the side.

“We could just pretend he isn’t here. You know?” Raleigh said hopefully.

“That really work for you mate? Cause he seems like the type to just come back.” Chuck grinned and rolled to the edge of the bed and headed for the bathroom to clean up.

“Yeah probably.” Raleigh pouted. Chuck glanced back at Raleigh, sulking on the bed and headed over to place a sweet kiss against his lips. “C’mon the quicker I meet the bloke the quicker when can get back to basking in the afterglow.”Chuck smiled.

“It will be gone by then.” Raleigh whined.

“Well then we’ll just have to start on a new one.” Chuck said with a smirk and walked away.

Raleigh could live with that.


End file.
